role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Count Chocula
Count Chocula is a chocolate-obsessed vampire and cereal mascot used by Fr0stfur. Personality Count Chocula is jolly and jovial, often roaming about the halls of the Haunted Mansion and scaring anyone he runs into. He speaks with a natural vampire accent, and has a deep obsession for chocolate. However, if disturbed, he will go on a rampage to sell as many boxes of his cereal as possible. Even greater is his hatred for rival cereal mascots BooBerry, Frankenberry, Fruity Yummy Mummy, and Fruit Brute. History The Breakfast Hauntings In Transylvania, the mansion housing Count Chocula came to life and attacked. While it was eventually cut in half, the four monsters living there, including Count Chocula, were awoken and fought against the attacker: Pearl Blizzard. At his appearance, Count Chocula tried to bite deep into Pearl Blizzard. However, the jaeger simply blasted him back with a wrist torpedo. Eating civilians to gain strength, Count Chocula wasn't aware until BooBerry revealed himself. At that point, it became clear who all the monsters were, and Count Chocula found out to his horror that he had been working with his old rivals: BooBerry, Frankenberry, and Fruity Yummy Mummy. They then became enemies in battle. Biting into Pearl Blizzard again to drain her cereal juices, he got pushed back and threw a chocolate bomb at the jaeger. As Pearl blasted them all with her facial maser, they made it rain down their cereal with the force of small meteors. Suddenly two beams slammed into BooBerry. The first was from Gamoni, who had come along with Zaranga and Gallibon. The 2nd came from CenturyHedo, who had came to cause more chaos. Eager to make new BooBerry cereal customers, BooBerry threw a spoon with BooBerry cereal at Gamoni. Picking up on his plan, Count Chocula threw his own spoon harder at Gamoni. This wasn't very effective, as she and the others began to attack the cereal mascots. As an even larger fight broke out, Count Chocula sent a storm of chocolate cereal meteors at Gamoni. CenturyHedo sent a pile of acid at him and Gamoni, and as Count Chocula tried to wash him away with milk, he implied that Frankenberry's cereal was so bad that it made CenturyHedo exist with how disgusting it was. Enraged, Frankenberry turned on Count Chocula, hurling electricity at the vampire. Sending a beam of chocolate at Frankenberry and CenturyHedo, he was suddenly electrocuted along with the smog monster by Frankenberry. CenturyHedo was damaged a lot by it, being weak to electricity, but Count Chocula was focused on instead. BooBerry appeared next, putting his hat on Count Chocula. Mind-controlled, the chocolate-obsessed monster praised BooBerry and bit into Frankenberry, draining his blood. Soon enough, though, he snapped out of it and sent meteor-like balls of chocolate at CenturyHedo. CenturyHedo sent it back at Count Chocula, damaging him and making him turn into a swarm of bats. This was ineffective against CenturyHedo, however, so Count Chocula quickly changed back into his vampire form. Suddenly, a figure who revealed himself as Fruit Brute came and rammed into Count Chocula. Unable to fight back, the werewolf shoved a wooden spoon full of Fruit Brute cereal into his mouth. Astunded by the taste, Count Chocula quickly fled to the nearest grocery store to buy some Fruit Brute cereal, ending the fight on his end. Election Day In the castle of Count Chocula, a rumble shook the place to its core. As the chocolate vampire came to his senses, he found SpookGoji, ready to attack. It was election day, and Count Chocula, along with rivals Frankenberry and BooBerry, were more heated than ever. SpookGoji had planned to silently murder all three candidates and become the top seller of Halloween cereals once all of his rivals had "disappeared". However, things didn't work like that. Unaffected by the Blood Beam sent at him, Count Chocula disappeared into the shadows. Knowing he had to scare SpookGoji out instead of fighting him, the Count turned into a swarm of bats that startled the spooky kaiju before retreating. SpookGoji chased after him, only to be attacked by two suits of armor! The armor slashed at SpookGoji with their axes, but the Gojiran regenerated and quickly turned them to dust with a Blood Beam. However, the candles in the place went out, leaving SpookGoji in darkness. As he ventured into the cellar, Count Chocula popped out and attacked! In a blind panic SpookGoji fled, giving Chocula the opportunity he needed to turn SpookGoji's aggression against himself and towards those he feels ill will towards. Count Chocula set up a deal: SpookGoji take care of BooBerry and Frankenberry for him, and he would get 66.6% of the cut. Scared of fighting Chocula, SpookGoji accepted. As Count Chocula himself set off for Frankenberry's tower, SpookGoji headed to the cemetery, where his first victim, BooBerry, was waiting for him. Meanwhile, Count Chocula and SpookGoji's minion, Mothra.exe, came for Frankenberry in his tower. Awakening, Frankenberry was hit head-on by a chocolate beam. Bellowing in surprise, Frankenberry was caught off-guard as Mothra.exe hit him with red-and-black powder that burned him. As he regained his senses, the Frankenstein-monster cereal mascot smashed Count Chocula straight through a wall. Mothra.exe bled from the eyes and teleported next to Frankenberry, impaling him with her tail. Enraged, Frankenberry threw her out a window. Count Chocula hit Frankenberry hard with a boulder of chocolate cereal, only to be punched down once again. Frankenberry reared back, only for Mothra.exe to electrocute him with black lightning. Falling down, Count Chocula bit into the berry cereal mascot and began to drain his blood. Suddenly, Frankenberry shook Chocula off. Ignoring a slash from Mothra.exe's tail, he flicked a switch and began to electrocute himself. Surging with sparks, Frankenberry punched Mothra.exe head on, shocking her. He next headbutted Count Chocula, stunning the vampire. As he fired a chocolate beam, Frankenberry easily countered it with pink electricity. Appearing behind Frankenberry, SpookGoji suddenly was in Frankenberry's face, screaming. Stunned, Frankenberry couldn't react as Mothra.exe blasted him with her red antenna beam. Next, Count Chocula bit deep into Frankenberry's neck, draining the monster of all his blood and killing him. That day, Count Chocula gained his position of Halloween cereal mascot, and SpookGoji gained a new, powerful ally in Count Chocula. Abilities *Able to control Count Chocula cereal *Can suck out cereal juices from foes with bites *Uses chocolate bombs *Can fire chocolate beams *Able to transform into bats *Flight *Very scary *Milk manipulation Weaknesses *Wooden spoons full of rival cereal brands' cereal Category:Vampires Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Joke Character Category:Flying Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)